Images areas and pixels of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,955, EP 0 806 753 and EP 1 090 384.
The pixels and color levels of the known image areas or displays of this type have a rectangular shape, in particular a square shape in the image plane and are arranged side by side and one above the other without any distance between them, if possible.
With displays or image areas which may be viewed from a greater distance and in which the pixels may be larger for reasons of cost, there is the disadvantage with such rectangular or square pixels that an interfering grid is visible when the image area is viewed up close; this grid is made up of horizontal and vertical lines generated by the dividing walls of the chambers forming the color levels.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to create an image area in which the interfering grid is not as apparent or is not noticeable at all when viewed more closely. Furthermore, the producibility and the stability of the image area formed from several layers made up of transparent material and permeated by chambers and channels should be improved.